My Scipio  My Thief Lord
by TheBanditAristocrat
Summary: Mellina hates her father, runs away & meets Scipio. He takes her to the Star Lair and she falls for the handsome boy, but when she hears of the "Thief Lord" she finds herself falling for him too. Rating has changed now cause I decided against the themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

'WRETCHED CHILD!' Dellio Ellisbenski spat.

'I'm sorry father! I really am!' Millena screamed as his hand smacked hard across her pale face, causing her dark blonde hair to swish furiously behind her.

'I swear one of these days I'll take your sorry existence back to the Merciful Sisters! Then I will finally be rid of you!

'Yes father. I'm sorry father. It won't happen again.'

'You're damn right it won't happen again! A respectable architect's daughter, feeding pigeon's and conversing with urchins! The nerve! Now I want you straight up to you room. No supper.'

'Yes father.' Mellina timidly mumbled.

As she slammed her bedroom door, tears running down her face, Mellina thought back on all the times he had struck her. All the times he had called her names. Common. Bitch. Stupid. Ugly. Improper. Well fuck him. 'I don't need HIM anymore!' she screamed at herself. 'He's not my father anyways.' she mumbled as she stuffed shirts into a backpack. Running away is my only option. Picking the old fool's pocket a few times each week had been worthwhile. Millena really had enough money to fend for herself.

'_Signorina_?' Her maid, Margareta called from the door. 'What are you doing?' Margareta was short, with dark hair and a warm loving face. She was the only person Mellina could really confide in.

'I'm finally getting out of here Margareta! I'm leaving his sorry ass and heading off into the world alone.' Mellina beamed at her only friend

'I'll miss you _Tesoro_.' Margareta whispered while folding one of Mellina's pairs of jeans

'And I'll miss you.' Mellina stuffed her wallet and phone into her bag and zipped it up

.  
>'If he asks about me, you will use my favourite words, won't you?'<p>

'_Si_.' Margareta smiled.

'_Bene_.' Mellina jumped from her window onto the soft grass bellow.

'Take care.' Margareta called from the window

'Promise!' Millena's voice lingered in the air, then it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about any confusion with the previous chapter! ****I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, as I was new to . :P So here's the deal. I don't own anything you recognise! I only own Millena Ellisbenski, her dreadful father and the epic plot!**

**P.S. R&R for more!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two.<br>Scipio's POV

As I wandered the streets of Venice, I felt warmth in my heart. I was 17 and perfectly happy. I was in city I loved so dear. I had everything I needed. My friends: Prosper, Bo, Hornet, Riccio and Mosca. All so close. Despite the merry-go-round not working, I still felt happy. Maybe it was because my father thought I was dead. Maybe it was because I could always live with my friends. Maybe it was becau—

'Hey!' I chuckled at the small girl that had just bumped into my chest and was now sitting on the ground.

'OH! _Scuzi_! _Scuzi!_' The girl tried to get up hurriedly but ended up falling over again.

'Here.' I reached out my hand to the girl. 'Need some help?'

'Uh.. Thanks.' She smiled up at me. She looked only a year younger than me. She had very long brownish-blonde hair. Her face was elvish; long and angled. She was tan and thin and definitely wasn't a tourist. She took my hand and I pulled her up.

'_Ciao_. I'm Scipio. What's your name?' She smiled sweetly and replied.

'Millena. It's nice to meet you Scipio.' So she's Italian.

I looked down and noticed she had dropped her bag. I picked it up and felt just how heavy it was. 'Wow. Where are you going with such a large amount of cargo?' I laughed, but then stopped when I saw the seriousness on her face. 'What's the matter?'

'That's the thing. I really don't know where I'm going. Millena looked as if she was about to cry.

'What do you mean?' I asked, my voice suddenly filled with concern.

'My father's an idiot and I ran away from home, well he's not really my father and I hate him and I thought I could live on my own but I've only been out here for 5 minutes and not only am I lost I have no idea where I was meant to be going anyways. Isn't that silly? Getting lost when you don't know where you were going? I mean nobody would have cared anyways I mean I'm just some orphan girl to all these people what o they care. In fact what do you care you're just some guy that I bumped into I meant why I am even telling you these things, I guess I'm just lonely... I really have no idea where to go or what to do...'

She was breaking down into tears now. I really had no idea what to say. I've only once before had to comfort a hysterical girl. But I guess kissing is a bit improper with someone you just met. And Hornet had just confessed to liking me so I guess it was okay then. Not that that's a problem now, with her and Prop all over each other 24/7. Come-on Scip. Do something!

'I know a place where you can stay.'

'Huh?'

'Yeah. I have a place for you to stay. With food and clothes. You can stay as long as you like.'

'Really?' She smiled brightly, with tears still on her face. I took my finger, wiped one away and smiled.

'Really?'

* * *

><p><strong>Scuzi = excuse me<br>**

**Okay I know its short! But bear with me, the next chapter will be longer!**

**Review! Or not, it's your life! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long! Millena and I had a slight argument about what would happen in this chapter, but we resolved our argument easily and were able to recommence writing!**

**Here it is: **

**Chapter Three – The Stellar**

* * *

><p><strong>Millena's POV<strong>

What is wrong with me? I'm holding hands with a stranger in a ridiculous mask, running around the streets of Venice, to get to a place where I can stay for free. I must be mad.  
>We approached a derelict theatre and Scipio beamed down at me.<br>'Here she is. My humble abode. The Stellar. No adults allowed.'  
>'What about girls? Don't boys usually have a law against them?'<br>'In the Stellar, girls are distinguished guests.' Scipio smiled mischievously.

Scipio rang what must have been the doorbell. A girl about my height and a boy slightly taller answered the door. The girl had dark hair and a kind face. The boy had long shaggy brown hair. The boy had his arm around the girl's waist.  
>'Ciao Lovebirds. This is Mellina. She is our newest guest. Please look after her.' Scipio explained.<br>'Finally!' the girl exclaimed. 'I was wondering when you'd bring home a girl!' she winked at Scipio. 'I'm Hornet by the way. And this idiot is Prosper.'  
>'Oi!'<br>'It's okay, you know I love you.' Hornet reassured him in a very mischievous tone.

A small blonde haired boy ran past the two, straight up to me and attached himself to my leg. Scipio laughed 'And this is Bo. Bo, this is Mellina. My friend.'  
>'You must be very nice.' said Bo. 'Cause Scip brought you here. And if Scip brought you here, you must be nice! Do you like cats?' Everyone laughed.<br>'Bo, why don't you go inside with Mellina and help set up her bed? Make sure it's on the top balcony, next to the projector room, okay?' Scipio said, winking at the boy.  
>'Okay!' Bo cheerfully said. He took my hand. 'Come-on Mellina, let's set up your bed. It's gonna be right next to...'.' 'Bo!' Everyone cut him off. 'Keep it as a surprise okay?' Scipio said gently 'Sorry..'<p>

Bo led me through the door and down a hallway. As we entered the Stellar my breath hitched. It was the most beautiful place! Bright lights in the shapes of stars lined the walls. The chairs of the cinema were covered in red velvet and the neon letters of 'Stellar' which I assumed came from out front, now illuminated different parts of the cinema. Bo led me up to the very top shelf of seats right next to the projector room.

'Here you are.' said Bo handing me some sheets and a pillow. 'You can sleep on this mattress!' he said, pointing to a bare one next to the wooden railing. I saw that it was next to a mattress with sheets and asked,

'Whose bed is that?'  
>'The Thief Lord's.' Scipio's soft voice said from behind us.<br>I hadn't even realised he had followed us. He must walk like a shadow though, because I didn't see him or hear him.  
>'Oh. And what's he like then?'<br>I turned around to find Scipio without his mask on. He was actually quite handsome. And his eyes! Without the distraction the mask caused, his eyes were amazing. Like a warm chocolate.  
>'Well,' Scipio said with a smirk, 'I've heard he has a very interesting effect on girls.' Bo giggled and Scipio shot him a cheeky look.<br>'Does he now? Well I'm sure I will be immune to his... charms.' I replied with a satisfied smile.  
>'Now come downstairs. Dinner is ready and you are guest of honour. Also there a few more you have to meet.' I followed him downstairs and was surprised to see a huge feast awaiting us.<br>'But how do you pay for all of this?'  
>A boy with spiky hair and awful teeth answered me, 'Scip's great! He gets the best loot, then Prop sells it for heaps more money than it's worth.'<br>'Riccio, dear boy, our guest had not known of our line of business until now.' Scipio said with a blank face.  
>'Oh. Sorry Scip.'<br>'No, it's quite alright.' I said suddenly, 'If it pays well and no one really gets hurt, I guess it's all right.'  
>'Our thoughts exactly!' said the spiky haired boy happily.<p>

I sat down at the end of the table, next to where Scipio was sitting at the head. On the other side of me was a boy with dark skin.  
>'Hi, I'm Mosca. You must be Scip's... friend. Mellina, right?'<br>'Yeah.' I said as Scipio stood up.

'Friends, today's loot was excellent hence the pricey dinner. So enjoy yourself. But first,' He put his hand on my shoulder, 'a toast to Millena! The newest member of our gang, as long as she accepts...?'  
>'Cheer's to the gang!' I yelled cheerfully.<br>'Cheers!' Everyone's voices resounded through the Stellar.  
>Everyone started loading up plates of bread, pork, beef, potatoes and salad. Then conversation started.<br>'So Mellina, what do you have in that bag of yours?'  
>'Clothes and a few books, which I would be happy to share with Hornet. Money which can be put in with all the rest of ours and my phone which I don't really need anyways, so we can sell it!'<br>'She's only been here 10 minutes and she's already talking and thinking like one of us!' Prosper smiled at me.  
>A few different conversations broke out then: one between Prosper, Scipio and Hornet (about the next break in), one between Bo and Riccio (about which cakes they'll buy with my money) and the last between Mosca and I (about what it's like here).<br>We talked and ate for hours. At one point I could swear I found Scipio's knee brushing my own, but when I glanced over at him, he was looking straight at Prop.

And all through the night a thought lingered in my head 'Who is my mysterious roommate? Who is this Thief Lord?' but I had no opportunity to ask...

After everyone had finished eating, Hornet sent Bo, Riccio and Mosca straight up to bed, as they had an early morning tomorrow. The older kids (Scip, Prop, Hornet and I) got to stay up and watch a movie that Scipio had taken accidentally on one of their raids.

I could tell that Scipio felt just as uncomfortable as I did watching a romantic movie with the two lovebirds cuddling in the corner. Scipio was one seat away from me, sitting up straight, eyes locked on the screen, not saying a word. I yawned dramatically.  
>'Well guys, I'm REALLY tired! I think I'm going to go off to bed. See ya tomorrow.'<br>'Night!' Hornet and Prosper called from their dark corner.  
>'Goodnight Mellina. Sweet dreams.' Scipio said formally.<p>

That night I fell asleep staring at the empty bed next to me, hoping that in the morning, I would find my Thief Lord there.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh slight cliffy, I'm terrible I know ;)<strong>

**-The Bandit Aristocrat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya people! Be warned, this chapter contains adorableness and the first appearance of the 'Thief Lord'! Super excited!**

**Here it is:**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Scip's POV<strong>

I awoke that morning with my arms around something soft. I felt something pressing against my chest and a light material under my chin. When I looked down I panicked.

Mellina POV.

When my eyes opened I felt strong, but caring and gentle arms around me. My face has being held tightly to someone's chest and a chin rested on my head. It must be him. My Thief Lord. Here to look after me. The arm's abruptly relaxed and pulled away. But I didn't want him to leave yet.

Scip's POV

Dammit Scipio! You have only known her for a day! One damn day! Get out of there before she wakes up! I slowly removed my arms and tried to push myself away from her, but as I did so, Millena snuggled back into my chest. She must still be asleep. If I can wriggle away slowly enough...

'Thief Lord?' Fuck - I cursed in my head - now I am totally screwed.  
>'Don't leave. I want to know who you are.'<br>She tried to look up but I grasped her tightly, bringing her face towards my chest.  
>'No. Let's leave it a mystery.' I said in my most husky and manly fake voice. 'Go back to sleep.'<p>

As I held her tightly in my arms I felt... Different. I felt like I had something important to look after. It was like when I was first looking after Bo, but much stronger. Like I...

No. I wasn't going to say that. I have never said that. And I never will.

When she finally drifted off to sleep again, I moved away and realized I needed to change my shirt, now that she must have seen me in it. Being too lazy I opted to just take off the shirt and chuck it in the wardrobe. Then I changed my pants for good measure. I didn't really have anywhere to go today, so I lay in the hammock near my bed and watched Millena as she slept.  
>She was actually very pretty. I wondered what her intellect what like so I opened her bag and looked at the titles of the books she was reading. 'Pride and Prejudice', 'The Lord of the Ring's' trilogy, all of the 'Harry Potter' books... Wow. 'Someone likes adventure...' I whispered to myself. 'Well you've come to the right place!'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Only a short one!<strong>

**Until the next chapter**

**-The Bandit Aristocrat**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mellina's POV

'What are we gonna do today Scip?' 'Yeah!' 'Can we buy cake?' 'I need more books..'

I woke to my Thief Lord gone, and a lot of noise downstairs.

'I promise after the next job we'll buy a few luxury items, okay?' Scip was so good at calming everyone down. 'But today, I will take Mellina around Venice,' he glanced up at where I was leaning against the balcony, 'teaching her of our ways. I'll take her to the safe spots, tech her how to get in and out of a house without being heard and I'll teach her how to climb the rooftops to escape.' He smiled sweetly up at me. I beamed back.

'Can I have breakfast first?' 'Of course.' He nodded curtly. There he went again... I kept noticing him have the manners of someone in the royal family. But he was a thief. A thief with no home, acted similarly to someone of nobility... he almost acted like a Lo..  
>'Will you be joining us or not?' Scipio smirked at my absent minded thoughts.<br>'Right. Sorry.'

I raced down to join the group at the table. Bread, cheese, ham and various drinks greeted me. I was mildly surprised when Bo jumped up from his seat and hugged me.  
>'Morning Milly. Did you sleep okay next to..'<br>'BO!' practically everyone shouted.  
>'What? I was going to say the Thief Lord...' I blushed a deep red, thinking of this morning. I noticed everyone staring at me, except Scipio. He was looking down at his plate.<p>

My mind raced backwards to think of a way to change to subject.  
>'You called me Milly..?'<br>'Yeah.' said Bo, 'everyone's got a nickname.'  
>'Oh really?' I smiled at the young boy 'Go on then.'<br>'Well there's Scip, Prop and Hornet. Hornet's real name is Katarina so Hornet's her nickname. Then there's Rich for Riccio, Mosc for Mosca and your Milly.' He smiled so wide I felt my heart cry with happiness.  
>'Okay then, now that's sorted. Eat up everyone!' said Scipio.<p>

Scipios POV 

Finally everyone was out of the Stellar, walking around town. I could properly teach Mellina how to be one of us. I donned my trademark black plague mask and cape and leant against the wall by the door, waiting for Mellina. I heard her footsteps and looked over.

Wow. The difference someone could make to their appearance in 10 minutes was amazing. Instead of Mellina's hair flowing behind her, she had it pulled up away from her face in a pony tail. Instead of the slim fitting shorts and tight top she had worn yesterday, instead she wore a pair of long baggy black pants and a slighty loose black hoodie. She looked, simpler, but somehow more comfortable with herself.  
>'Come on Scip. Teach me to be a thief!' she grinned, her smile highlighting her clearly European features.<p>

'Ok, here comes a man now, I'm going to take his wallet. Watch closely as I do so.' I whispered softly. I walked ahead normally, but dramatically bumped into the tall man and as I did so, my hand slipped into his breast pocket carefully taking his wallet before casually slipping it into my own back pocket.  
>'<em>Scuzi<em>, sir. I wasn't thinking properly. Are you alright?'  
>'I'm fine, I'm fine.' the gentleman said and briskly walked away. I walked back over to Millena.<br>'See? It's too easy!'  
>'Scip!' She shouted at me. 'There's all of that man's vital info in there! What happened to "No-one gets hurt"?'<br>I chuckled smoothly 'That's where you come in.' I removed little under half of the money, and then handed the wallet to Milly.

'Go give this to him. Say that he dropped it when he bumped into me. Smile prettily and you'll be just fine.' 'Okay..' she replied nervously.  
>I leaned against a wall with my hands in my pockets and watched a group of girls walk by, pointing and giggling. Schoolgirls. They all have a strange fascination with me. The Scipio part of me wanted to smile at them sexily like I always do, but the Thief Lord part, the part that Millena cares about, wanted to groan with the frustration that all girls found me irresistible. Since I was wearing the mask, I opted for the Thief Lord reaction.<br>'That was easier than I thought!' Mellina's soft voice rang out from around the corner. '_Bene_. Now on to lock picking.' I smiled under my mask.

I tousled my hair and furrowed my brow at the lock. 'Okay. Here is what you need to know. This,' I explained holding up the odd object, 'is a tension wrench. At first you will find this a nuisance, but with experience, it will come of great use to you. Now the tension wrench is used to put pressure on the plug of the lock.' 'Uh-huh.' 'Now come here.' I beckoned her over to kneel next to me and peer at the lock. 'Now THIS,' I held the new object up in front of both our faces so we could get a good look, 'is called a C-rake. You put it into the lock like this. Then you apply pressure with the tension wrench. As you apply pressure, pull the C-rake out and put lots of pressure on. And if we're lucky...' the lock loudly clicked and the door swung open. 'And there you have it!'  
>'May I have a go?' Mellina asked gently.<br>'Of course.' she takes the tools and sets to work on the lock of the next house down. Within seconds I hear a loud click.  
>'How was that?' she asks with bright eyes.<br>'_Superfacente_!' I reply, feeling the familiar girl-dazzling half-smile playing on my lips. 'Now I get to show you how to sneak around a house without making a sound. Follow me closely. Step where I step.'

I walked through the door and stopped and became very still. 'Shhh, I'm listening.' There appeared to be no noise so I walked on the cracks of the wooden flooring. 'If you walk on the cracks, where the wood is softer, it makes less noise and creaks less often.' I whispered over my shoulder. We reached the stairs and I spoke again 'Walk only on the very edge of the stairs, toward the wall. Same reason.' I felt something touch my back. I turned around. Millena looked up at me and in her eyes I saw cold, hard fear.  
>'It'll be alright. You're just nervous.' She shook her head.<br>'Don't turn around.' she whispered. Then I heard the gun cock.

Millena's POV

I have absolutely no idea how we got on the roof. That's right, I remember now...

I remember Scipio screaming duck, then tripping the man with the gun. I remember running upstairs and out of the window.

'Trust me?' he asked mischievously.

'Always.' Where had that come from? I hardly thought it was me saying those words, but it was my voice.

'_Bene_.' He took my hand and we jumped from the window, leaping through the air to the roof of the next building.

'I have to show you something!' he yelled through the rushing air around us. I wondered what it was.

As we darted across the rooftops of Venice, like cats, I smiled. Scipio was a wonderful guy. He was such a gentleman. When I was with him, all thoughts of my mysterious Thief Lord disappeared. There was only him. And me.

He let go of my hand and whispered,

'Over here...' I looked around, but in the darkness I couldn't spot his dark cloak.

'Scip, where are you? Scipio?' I called out into the darkness.

'I'm right behind you...' he said playfully. I turned around and there he was. Standing tall and proud on a ledge overlooking the Canal Grande, he stood as if he owned all of Venice. He sat down on the ledge and gestured for me to sit beside him. He took of his mask and shook his hair loose. His face glowed in the moonlight, the buildings and streetlamps casting shadows underneath his cheekbones. He looked so serene. I saw his eyes were locked on the canal so I looked out across the water.

As the moon moved into a perfect position above the river, it illuminated the most glorious thing I have even seen. Silver, glinting gondolas danced across the dark, sparkling water. Arced bridges and angled buildings cast no shadows, but instead framed the view like a perfect work of art.

'_Bello_.' he whispered. Beautiful. 'Yes, it is.' I smiled in awe.

'No.' My smile quickly faded 'What?' I turned to look at him, to find his gaze fixed on me.

'Not it, you.'

He reached up to put his hand lovingly on my neck and leaned in till his nose touched mine. His lips were only centimetres away from mine. I closed my eyes.

'_Posso._' I heard him whisper breathlessly. My mind was so lost in what was happening that it took me a few minutes to translate. May I? He was asking for permission to kiss me?

'_Si.'_ And as our lips touched, I realised there was nothing I wanted more in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys! Sorry for the aaaaaaaaages it's taken me to update *shame* BUT,**

**I have updated now! SO yeaaa, R&R and all that shizz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Millena's POV

Scipio and I walked across the rooftops hand-in-hand back home to the Stellar. He makes everything so magical. He taught me how to jump for rooftop to rooftop, how to balance on the edge of a gutter and which spots to avoid when walking around town.

When we got back home Hornet answered the door. She stared at Scipio, trying to get any information about how our night went out of him by his expression.

'Well?' She asked, grinning. 'Well what, Katerina?' Scipio said. Hornet scowled, 'Don't call me that.' 'Don't intrude on my personal affairs.' Hornet smirked, which caused me to giggle. 'Ah-hah! Millena will tell me. Anything happen?' She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. 'Oh piss of Hornet.' I retorted playfully, sticking my tongue out at her. Scipio smiled, 'Will you let us in Hornet?'

'Fine.' Hornet sighed, 'But I'm going to get the juicy details sooner or later!' Scipio brushed past her and went upstairs. But before I could follow him, Hornet grabbed my hand.

'Nu-uh missy! You are coming to the kitchen with me and we are going to have a hot chocolate and a talk!' I rolled my eyes but went with her.

The hot chocolate was warm and creamy and I sipped i generously. Hornet stared at me and focused on me, her eyes trying to pull answers to unknown questions out of me.

'So did you kiss?' I practically choked on my drink. The words had come from Bo, who was standing behind me. 'Go to bed Bo!' Hornet hissed at him. 'Fine!' The small boy reluctantly dragged himself upstairs. 'So did you?' Hornet stared at me intently. I could feel the blush spreading quickly along my cheeks. 'Well…' 'Oh my gosh! You so did!' Hornet giggled and smiled madly at me.

'Fine! We did okay?' 'YES!' Hornet was practically screeching now. 'Shhhh!' I giggled furiously.

'So do you want to know anything about him?' 'Well yes actually…'

We talked for hours, Hornet and I, sitting there at the table in the kitchen. We laughed and talked of funny things that had happened to the gang. And we bonded.

Scipio's POV

I awoke to the sound of things being moved.

'Pssssst, Scip. I know everything.' My eyes widened. What the hell did Hornet tell fher? I sit up in the hammock and find Millena there in her pajamas. I raised my eyebrows at her. 'Oh yeah?'

'Yep. You faked being an orphan and you were actually really rich. Your dad's a dick and you became a thief. A lot of stuff happened and then you got a detective to tell your dad you were dead. Now you can live in the Stellar with all your friends. Hornet told me.' So she doesn't know anything about the Thief Lord. I want to leave him behind me. A flirty, cheesy guy that has practically no respect for women. That's not who I am anymore.

I chuckle softly 'Well Hornet's pretty cheeky, but I don't mind that you know all of that.' I kissed Millena's cheek softly. She went over to her bed and lay down under the blankets. She snuggled in and closed her eyes. I watched her lay there for a few moments. Watched her chest rise and fall softly with her hushed breaths. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

Yes, Millena deserved better than the Thief Lord. She deserved her Scipio. She didn't care about her Thief Lord anymore. She fell for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well yeah this was kinda short.. but the next chapter will be up suuuper soon! I promise ;)<strong>

**Also the next chapter will be a Scip flashback on his _naughty_ past as the Thief Lord so this is kinda where its gonna get a bit  
><strong>

**M-rated ;)  
><strong>

**Till the next chapter  
><strong>

**TBA  
><strong>


End file.
